


«Поговорим об… этом» с Беном и Рей

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, YouTube, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен и Рей вместе ведут шоу на YouTube. Устав от юста на съёмочной площадке, их продюсер Роуз решает дать им почитать эротические фанфики про них же вслух.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	«Поговорим об… этом» с Беном и Рей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ben and Rey Talk About Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071531) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



* * *

– Готовы? – спросила Роуз, направляя камеру на Бена и Рей.

Рей поёрзала на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее. Бен постоянно смеялся над её пёстрым диваном, купленным за десятку в интернете – хотя цена и компенсировала эстетические недостатки.

– Готовы! – весело ответила Рей. – Какая, говоришь, у нас сегодня тема?

Они снимали выпуск своего еженедельного YouTube-шоу. Всё началось с шутки, но обрело популярность, о которой никто из них и не мечтал. Суть была проста: Рей Ниима, само солнышко, и Бен Соло, ворчун, каких поискать, раз в неделю садились перед камерой с любимым напитком в руках и говорили на разные темы.

Как-то раз По и Роуз поспорили по пьяни, что их друзья не продержатся и двадцати минут за разговором – тот обязательно перейдёт в спор. И хотя это было правдой, с течением месяцев препираний обо всём на свете дружба Рей и Бена только крепла.

Роуз ей подмигнула.

– Если я скажу, будет нечестно.

Бен тяжело вздохнул.

– Обычно мы знали тему заранее.

Он сидел в футе от Рей, упираясь коленями в журнальный столик. Она прекрасно осознавала, насколько они близко. Бен был… большим. Да, подходящее слово. Такой большой, серьёзный и такой красивый – Рей иногда думала, что у неё кровь из носа польётся, если смотреть на него слишком долго, и…

Она одёрнула себя и остановила ход этих мыслей. Они были друзьями, только и всего. Неважно, что Рей думала о его габаритах, Бен никогда не проявлял к ней признаков симпатии, и она уже давно смирилась с ролью чудаковатого второстепенного персонажа на фоне сложного главного героя.

– Не всегда, – возразила Роуз, уперев руки в бока. – Помнишь, когда я принесла карту и вы подписывали названия стран?

Рей скривилась. Бен был тем ещё ботаном, поэтому справился прекрасно, а вот ей не то чтобы было чем гордиться.

– Умоляю, только не говори, что у нас опять тест по географии.

По мере того, как шоу становилось популярнее, они отошли от споров о политике и еде. А когда Роуз стала их продюсером, круг тем начал расширяться. Прошлый выпуск «Бен и Рей спорят о десертах» превратился в драку с бросанием тортами и собрал больше всего просмотров на канале.

После этого у Рей появилось страстное желание слизать взбитые сливки с каждого дюйма обнажённого тела Бена Соло, но тому было не время и не место.

– Это не тест по географии, – ответила Роуз, улыбаясь настолько коварно, что Рей это сразу не понравилось. – А теперь хватит вопросов, давайте к делу!

Через мгновение загорелась красная лампочка записи. Рей засияла, глядя в камеру.

– Добро пожаловать на очередной выпуск «“Поговорим об… этом” с Беном и Рей»! – поприветствовала она. – Он будет особенным… На самом деле, настолько, что даже мы с Беном понятия не имеем, о чём пойдёт речь.

Бен вздохнул.

– Не люблю «фишки» в выпусках.

Рей повернулась и посмотрела на него. Сегодня он был особенно привлекательным: тёмно-шоколадные волосы ниспадали на плечи, а чёрный свитер в обтяжку подчёркивал мышцы.

– В каждом выпуске есть своя фишка, – ответила она. – В этом и суть канала на YouTube.

– Нет, суть этого канала – в наших спорах обо всём.

– А это разве не фишка?

Он открыл рот, но тут же закрыл.

– Ладно, – ответил Бен, запустив руку в волосы. – Давайте продолжим.

Должно быть, он нервничал из-за предстоящей секретной темы, поэтому так легко ей уступил. Рей поборола желание успокаивающе сжать его руку.

Она снова повернулась к камере.

– Наш замечательный продюсер, Роуз, придумала для нас особую тему, – продолжила Рей. – Итак, Роуз, что же это?

Роуз встала перед камерой, помахала и затем взяла с бокового столика пачку бумаги, отдав каждому по половине.

– Сегодня, – сказала она, – вы будете читать эротику вслух!

Бен и Рей одновременно застонали.

– Ни за что, – сказал Бен.

– Высмеивать эротику – это по-сексистски, – возразила Рей. – Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы увлекаться любовными романами. Это один из немногих жанров, в центре которого – женские переживания…

– Притормози, – прервала её Роуз, хихикнув. – Вы не будете высмеивать эротику.

– То есть мы будем просто наслаждаться чтением вслух? – саркастично спросил Бен. – Немного не мой жанр.

– Конечно, нет. Тебе же нравятся скучные литературные произведения о грустных мужиках, рассуждающих о тщетности бытия, – парировала Рей. – Знаешь, другим людям нравятся хэппи-энды.

Бен повернулся к ней лицом.

– Прости, что самообман – не для меня. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в жизни не бывает хэппи-эндов…

– Это кто сказал?

– Вся история человечества? – Бен повысил голос. Рей была очарована элегантным взмахом его рук – он уже вошёл во вкус. – Расскажи хоть одну известную историю, которая не закончилась смертью или трагедией.

– Эээ… «Золушка»?

– Реальную историю. И вообще, в версии братьев Гримм сводные сёстры отрезали себе пальцы на ногах, а потом птицы выклевали им глаза. Как по мне, довольно трагично.

– Золушка бы не согласилась, – возразила Рей.

Бен усмехнулся.

– Всё равно Золушка умерла бы рано или поздно. Думаю, раньше, чем позже, учитывая отсутствие нормальной медицины в раннее Новое время…

– Что за бред. Да, люди смертны, но это не значит, что любая история трагична.

– Смерть не трагична?

– Нет, если ты прожил полноценную, полную радостей жизнь.

– Что ж, если узнаешь, как прожить такую, дай мне знать.

Они сидели, наклонившись друг к другу и тяжело дыша из-за жаркого спора. Взгляд Рей коснулся его шикарных губ, и она облизнула свои. Боже, как же она хотела его поцеловать.

– Вот поэтому я и выбрала эту тему, – вмешалась Роуз, разрушив чары. Рей замерла, отвернувшись от Бена с его соблазнительными губами, и увидела, как Роуз понимающе ухмыляется. – Сексуальное напряжение между вами просто зашкаливает.

– Что? – воскликнули они в один голос.

Рей охватила паника при мысли, что её интерес к Бену настолько очевиден.

– Бред, – ответила она. – Мы просто друзья. Правда? – она взглянула на Бена, ожидая подтверждения.

Бен двигал челюстью, как всегда, когда был чем-то раздражён или расстроен. Сейчас, наверное, мыслью иметь хоть отдалённо романтические отношения с Рей.

– Правда, – сказал он. – Друзья.

– Ну, я провела опрос среди шипперов, – начала Роуз, – и…

– Шипперов? – перебила Рей.

– Ага, шипперов Бена и Рей. Они называют себя «Рены».

Бен усмехнулся.

– Какой абсурд.

– Вот-вот, – подтвердила Рей. – Разве они не должны быть типа Рей-Бены? Как очки «Рэй-Бэн»?

– Это глупо, – ответил Бен. – Смысл названий пейрингов – соединить два имени в одно новое название. Как драмиона в «Гарри Поттере» или кирайло в «Космических битвах».

– Так ты теперь эксперт в шипперстве? – спросила Рей. Он покраснел, и она ахнула от восторга. – Ты читаешь фанфики, да? Может, даже пишешь?

Она просто шутила, но Бен покраснел ещё сильнее.

– Дело не в этом. А в том, что для пейринга название «Рен» лучше, чем «Рей-Бен». Хотя это всё в принципе глупо.

– Так, – вмешалась Роуз, снова подбоченившись, – ваши перепалки – офигеть какие милые, и вы сейчас не то чтобы даёте меньше поводов вас шипперить, но нам пора переходить к делу. Я дала вам по две небольшие эротические сцены, которые вы будете читать вслух. Их нам любезно порекомендовали рены, которые активно пишут на АО3.

– Подожди, – Рей посмотрела на лежавшие у неё на коленях страницы. Роуз положила стопку текстом вниз, поэтому было неясно, что на них. – Хочешь сказать, что про нас пишут фанфики на АО3?

– Пока нет, – весело ответила Роуз, – хотя я уверена, По над этим работает. Это из фандома «Космических битв».

– Я убью По, – пробормотал Бен.

Рей тоже захотелось убить По, но она почувствовала облегчение, что читать они будут про Кайло и Киру из «Космических битв». Если бы действительно пришлось читать вслух эротику про них с Беном, она бы растеклась в лужицу от возбуждения.

– Ладно, покончим с этим, – сказала она, переворачивая бумаги. – По крайней мере, нам с Беном обоим нравятся «Космические битвы», – она прочистила горло и начала читать. – _«Вспышка от столкновения сайберов озарила ночь, красный и синий слились в пурпурное сияние, отражавшееся на снегу. Рей отскочила…»_ – она резко остановилась и взглянула на Роуз. – Что это? Ты же сказала, что мы не будем читать о себе.

– Разве я так сказала? – невинно спросила Роуз. – Наверное, оговорилась. Я имела в виду, что взяла фанфики из «Космических битв», но подставила ваши имена.

– Блять, – тихо выругался Бен.

Щёки Рей запылали.

– Ужасная идея.

Роуз пожала плечами.

– Слишком поздно! Запись уже идёт. А теперь давай, читай отрывок.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и сосредоточилась на тексте, который скакал перед глазами из-за её дрожащих рук. Слова расплывались, но некоторые фразы бросились ей в глаза: _«потянул за волосы», «влажная киска», «длинный толстый член»…_ Она умрёт, не дочитав до финала.

Но ведь выбора у неё не было? Рей неуверенно продолжила.

Это был эротический пересказ первой схватки Кайло и Киры в снегу из седьмого фильма «Космических битв». В этой версии Кайло победил.

– _«“Тебе нужен учитель”, – сказал Бен»,_ – дрожащим голосом читала Рей. – _«“…чтобы научиться себя вести. Поэтому сейчас я отшлёпаю тебя у себя на коленях, а потом буду отлизывать, пока не закричишь”»._

Она поёрзала на стуле. Уже от одной только мысли о больших руках Бена, скользящих по её заднице, и о касаниях языка у неё между бёдер Рей намокла.

– _«Рей застонала и широко раздвинула ноги, обнажив влажную блестящую киску. “Да, прошу”, – взмолилась она. – “Отшлёпай меня, Бен!”»._

Бен сдавленно вздохнул.

– Может, будем читать быстрее? – спросил он. Голос казался отчаянным, и, когда Рей с опаской подняла взгляд, оказалось, что Бен покраснел не меньше неё. Он крепко сжимал руки, до белых костяшек.

– Почему нет, – сказала Роуз, подмигнув в камеру. – Рей, давай сразу к последним абзацам.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и начала читать внизу страницы.

– _«Он вошёл в неё одним медленным плавным движением. Длинный и толстый член растягивал её невообразимо приятно. “Да”, – застонала Рей, когда он вошёл в неё до конца. – “А теперь трахни меня пожёстче”»._

– Что-то лучше не стало, – Бен запыхался, будто пробежал несколько километров. – Господи, где ты откопала эту хрень? Эта… эта… _похабщина_ – преступление против приличного общества!

– Я же сказала, на АО3. И что ты знаешь о приличном обществе? – спросила Роуз, не впечатлённая драматизмом Бена. – А теперь мужайся, ей нужно дочитать.

Рей пронеслась через оставшиеся абзацы, спотыкаясь о тщательно прописанные описания тяжёлой мошонки вымышленного Бена и возбуждённого клитора вымышленной Рей, который так и нуждался в касании. Её клитор тоже начал в этом нуждаться, поэтому Рей подвигала бёдрами, незаметно потершись о диванные подушки. Чёрт, чтиво возбуждало.

Когда она рискнула взглянуть на Бена, оказалось, что он таращится на неё с вымученным лицом, крепко закусив нижнюю губу. И на безумный миг Рей представила, что его глаза полны похоти, а не ужаса.

– _«Когда Бен кончил в неё, до краёв наполняя спермой, Рей вздохнула от счастья. О большем она и мечтать не могла»._

Когда Рей дочитала, повисла тишина. Сминая в руках край листка, она избегала взгляда Бена. Трусики промокли насквозь, а киска едва ли не пульсировала от неудовлетворённости. Рей сжала внутренние мышцы, представляя, каково было бы ощутить его внутри.

– Отлично, – сказала Роуз, аплодируя. – Очень чувственное прочтение. Немного поторопилась в конце, но я тебя понимаю: хотелось сразу перейти к кульминации!

Рей на неё взглянула.

– Теперь всё?

Роуз ухмыльнулась, а глаза сощурились от широкой улыбки.

– Да мы только начали! Так, дальше Бен прочитает отрывок с дэдди-кинком, потом ты прочтёшь порно со щупальцами, ну и закончим кинком на похвалу.

– Щупальцами? – спросил Бен.

– Кинк на похвалу? – одновременно с ним спросила Рей.

– Ох, мои милые летние детишки, – Роуз драматично покачала головой. – Вам ещё столько всего предстоит узнать.

Когда Бен переворачивал свою стопку, у него было такое лицо, будто его ведут на расстрел. Он глубоко вздохнул и начал читать.

– _«Рей всегда знала, что была непослушной девчонкой, но ни один мужчина не мог поставить её на место так, как она того хотела»._

Рей фыркнула.

– Можно подумать, я бы захотела, чтобы меня «ставили на место».

Бен мгновенно взглянул на неё и чуть улыбнулся.

– Это никому не под силу.

Она невольно усмехнулась в ответ. Как бы ни было унизительно, они проходили через это вместе.

Бен продолжил читать. Всё происходило быстро, и вот уже сосед-ворчун вымышленной Рей превратился в _папочку_ с невообразимой тягой к доминированию, какого в реальности Рей и представить себе не могла. Когда дело дошло до секса, она хихикала над перегруженными метафорами, особенно ей запомнилась фраза _«она сладострастно сосала его мясистое эскимо»._ Постепенно Бен расслабился и начал читать с экспрессией.

– _«Излейся в меня своим семенем, Папочка!»_ – воскликнул Бен. – _«Заправь мой салатик своим майонезом!»_

– О боже, – сказала Рей, согнувшись пополам от смеха. – Это же _вообще_ не возбуждает!

Бен тоже смеялся, мощная грудь вздымалась, а из-за широкой улыбки виднелись очаровательно-неровные зубы. Рей редко слышала его смех, поэтому сейчас жадно вглядывалась в Бена, пытаясь запечатлеть в своей памяти каждое изменение в его лице.

– Ладно, теперь мы знаем, что дэдди-кинк не для вас, – вмешалась Роуз, закатив глаза. – Переходим к щупальцам.

– Погоди, – сказал Бен, – ты и впрямь хочешь понять, какие у нас кинки?

– Конечно, как иначе шипперы поймут, что вас заводит друг в друге? – Роуз пожала плечами. – Давай, Рей, читай про щупальца.

К счастью, щупальца Рей совсем не возбуждали, поэтому она могла прочесть отрывок без смущения. Они переглянулись с болью в глазах, и Рей начала читать.

– _«Рей любила плавать в океане…»_

Этот фик был написан лучше предыдущего, но не намного. Сюжет был прост до невозможности: рыбачка Рей повстречалась с водяным, у которого были щупальца вместо ног, и сходу решила его трахнуть.

– _«“Спасибо, монстр Бен”»,_ – читала Рей. – _«“Ты так хорошо меня трахаешь своими шевелящимися конечностями”»,_ – она фыркнула и взглянула на Бена. – Наверное, счастлив, что не ты это читаешь.

– Лучше бы ты все прочла, – мрачно сказал он. – Содержание – отстой, но, по крайней мере, у тебя красивая речь, – Бен широко распахнул глаза. – Я, в смысле…

– Тебе нравится её акцент, – подсказала Роуз. – Это хороший комплимент, Бен.

Он покачал головой и уставился вниз на свои руки, а Рей пыталась побороть разочарование. Бен никогда и ничего не называл в ней красивым, и, наверное, это был первый и последний раз.

– _«Рей стонет, когда внутри неё пульсирует толстое щупальце»,_ – продолжила она читать. – _«Присоски впиваются в стенки её влагалища, и она будто глотает фейерверк – наступает пятый оргазм. “Наполни меня своими яйцами!” – кричит Рей. – “Сделай своей шлюхой!”»_

Бен хмыкнул.

– Смех. Проглоти петарду – и ты покойник. И почему щупальце самца кончает яйцами?

– Меня больше волнуют присоски на стенках её влагалища, – сказала Рей. – Насколько плотно они там прикрепились, как думаете?

– Ты хотела сказать, присоски на стенках _твоего_ влагалища, – указала Роуз. – Не забывай, это о вас двоих.

Рей поморщилась.

– Умоляю, Бен, скажи, что у тебя в джинсах не спрятаны щупальца.

Он опять вытаращил глаза и сгорбился, будто пытаясь прикрыть от неё колени – хотя Рей и так почти ничего не было видно из-за стопки бумаг, лежавшей там с начала съёмки.

– Э-эм…

– Что, спрятаны? – спросила Рей, выпрямляясь. – Теперь я просто обязана посмотреть, – она в шутку потянулась к ремню на его штанах, но Бен дёрнулся, едва не свалившись с дивана. И всё лишь бы избежать её. У Рей ёкнуло сердце: ещё одно напоминание о том, что он никогда не будет видеть её такой, каким она видит его. – Прости, – сказала она. – Я… не хотела тебя смущать.

– Можно мы просто пойдём дальше? – коротко спросил он.

Рей опустила голову.

– Ладно, – всё равно осталось только одно предложение. – _«Поток желатиновых яиц наполняет её вместительную вагину, и, когда Бен издаёт брачный крик, Рей понимает, что больше никогда не будет одинока»,_ – она уставилась на Роуз. – _«Вместительную»?_ Серьёзно?

Роуз пожала плечами.

– Ну я же не знала, на что у вас будет кинк.

– Явно не на щупальца, – отрезал Бен. – Давай оставим это и поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

Роуз ткнула на него пальцем.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что остался один фик. Твоя очередь читать, кинк на похвалу.

– Я так и не поняла, что это, – сказала Рей.

– Это когда ты говоришь своему партнёру что-то приятное во время секса, – объяснила Роуз. – Например, что он красивый, хороший или заслуживает любви.

Рей усмехнулась.

– А разве во время обычного секса не так? – она взглянула на Бена, и её улыбка поблекла. На его лице было сильное удивление.

– Я не хочу это читать, – сказал он.

Роуз снисходительно махнула рукой.

– Там пара абзацев, ничего страшного.

– Если тебе неприятно, не нужно, – сказала Рей. Она понятия не имела, что творится у Бена в голове, но почему-то этот фик заставил его нервничать. Он ссутулился, а глаза казались… печальными.

Бен взглянул на неё, и Рей увидела, как за секунду его гордость поборола эмоции.

– Всё нормально, – сказал он, приподняв подбородок и выпрямив спину, хотя продолжал избегать её взгляда. – Пара абзацев, ничего страшного.

Рей хотела возразить, что это, очевидно, не так, учитывая панику на его лице с минуту назад. Но она видела, как он стиснул зубы – как обычно, когда не собирался отступать.

– Ладно, – она пожала плечами и откинулась на подушки. – Давай.

Бен поправил бумаги на коленях, уложив их ровной стопкой. Потом взглянул на текст… и ахнул.

– Что такое? – спросила Рей спустя несколько секунд. Бен таращился на бумаги так, будто они нанесли ему личное оскорбление.

Он покачал головой.

– Ничего. Давайте просто покончим с этим, – он прочистил горло и начал читать. – _«Рей заперла за собой дверь и направилась прямо к Бену. Она была великолепна, её загорелая кожа блестела в тусклом свете. С каждым шагом она сбрасывала с себя одежду и, оказавшись перед ним, была уже полностью обнажена»,_ – его кадык дёрнулся.

– Давай уже к самому интересному, – сказала Роуз, когда пауза затянулась.

Он продолжил читать. Рей смотрела на Бена, очарованная румянцем на его щеках и метавшимся от её лица к бумагам взглядом. Он выглядел ужасно подавленным, но читал ровно, спотыкаясь только на особенно откровенных моментах.

– _«Она обхватила ладонью член и провела по нему вверх и вниз. “Ты такой большой, Бен”, – промурлыкала Рей»,_ – он кашлянул, и продолжил дальше. – _«“Скорее бы ощутить тебя внутри”»_ , – Бен поёрзал на диване. Он тяжело дышал, грудь высоко вздымалась, и Рей уставилась на обтянутые чёрным свитером мышцы. Господи, он – само произведение искусства.

 _– «“Ты так хорош, Бен. Такой к… красивый, умный, и… идеальный”»,_ – Бен запинался на словах. – _«“Хочу целовать тебя повсюду. Хочу оседлать тебя и трахать, пока не поверишь мне и не осознаешь, насколько ты хорош”»,_ – голос Бена стих, а края листа смялись в его кулаках.

– Бен, почему ты остановился? – спросила Роуз с дьявольской усмешкой. – Нравится фик, да?

Он злобно на неё взглянул.

– Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, но насмехаться необязательно.

– Насмехаться? – переспросила Роуз, подняв тёмные брови. – Над чем?

Бен несколько раз открыл рот в попытке что-то сказать, но так и не смог.

– Мхм…

– Это было бы насмешкой, только если ты на самом деле возбуждаешься от мысли, как Рей сидит на тебе сверху и говорит, насколько ты хорош…

– Прекрати! – крикнул Бен, вскочив. Он прикрывал пах бумагами, но Рей, сидевшая сбоку, ахнула при виде натянутой ткани на его джинсах. Бен Соло _очень_ возбудился.

– Прекратить что? – спросила Роуз, непонимающе моргнув.

Бен разочарованно застонал.

– Свою дурацкую игру. Может, ты пытаешься… унизить меня на глазах у всех. Может, думаешь, это смешно. Сварливый придурок Бен Соло хочет что-то, чего ему никогда не заполучить.

У Рей отвисла челюсть. Что он сейчас сказал?..

Роуз тоже выглядела поражённой.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя высмеять, – ответила она.

– Да ладно! – на его лице были муки самобичевания. – Тогда почему ты дала читать мне именно эту сцену? Воткнула нож и пытаешься прокрутить? Показать, насколько это невозможно?

– Нет, Бен, клянусь, – пролепетала Роуз. – Я не понимаю, о чём ты, я просто хотела помочь…

– Помочь в чём? – он запустил руку в волосы, взъерошив тёмные локоны. – Блять. Так и знай, что надежды нет.

Рей была рада, что они не вели прямую трансляцию, потому что это видео она явно на канал не выложит.

– Бен, – сказала она, нерешительно протянув к нему руку в успокаивающем жесте. Сердце стучало в ушах. – О чём ты?

Бен вздрогнул всем телом, зажмурился и покачал головой.

– Нет, – твёрдо сказал он. – Хватит с меня этого фарса.

Затем он выбежал прочь из квартиры Рей, хлопнув за собой дверью.

***

Бен рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. В груди болело, глаза горели от непролитых слёз, а гордость была совершенно растоптана.

Почему, почему, почему он наотрез не отказался, едва услышав тему Роуз? Он должен был вылететь оттуда пулей и больше не снимать по её идеям. Чёрт, вообще в принципе сниматься с Рей. Видеться с ней в дружеской компании было тяжело, а теперь, когда они встречаются каждую неделю на съёмке, сердце болит уже не переставая.

Рей была… идеальной.

Красивой, доброй. Её улыбка могла осветить всю комнату, а смех походил на ангельское пение. Она была яркой, весёлой… лучшей.

А Бен был… Беном.

Он ударил кулаком по кровати.

– Блять, – выругался он в подушку. И потом снова, громче: – Блять!

Если бы не последний фик, то Бен, может, и не сорвался бы. Смог бы скрыть свои чувства к Рей: что победит любого врага, стоит ей только попросить; купит, что она только пожелает; отдаст ей всего себя. Проползёт ради неё тысячу миль по битому стеклу. Будет с радостью целовать, любить и боготворить её до конца своих дней… но он знал, что лучше не навязывать ей своё нежелательное внимание.

Он был недостаточно хорош для неё.

Поэтому Бен довольствовался тем, что шутил с ней, спорил, а недели проходили от одного момента неподдельно-искренней радости рядом с ней до другого. Он решил, что лучше пусть она будет вне его досягаемости, чем прогонит навсегда.

На глаза навернулись слёзы, и он крепко зажмурился, вжимаясь лицом в тёмно-серую подушку. После сегодняшней закатанной сцены повезёт, если Рей когда-нибудь заговорит с ним снова.

В голове промелькнули прочитанные слова. _«Ты так хорош, Бен. Такой красивый, умный, идеальный. Хочу целовать тебя повсюду. Хочу оседлать тебя и трахать, пока не поверишь мне и не осознаешь, насколько ты хорош»._

Эти слова надёжно запечатлелись в его памяти. Не только потому, что его заставили прочесть их перед Рей, но потому, что… это он их написал.

Бен много лет был в фандоме «Космических битв», в основном писал приключенческие истории про охотников за головами. Но когда вышла трилогия сиквелов, он оказался полностью поглощён новой историей. Злодей, Кайло, очевидно, был влюблён в главную героиню, Киру, а Бен настолько отождествлял себя с этим охваченным безнадёжной страстью персонажем, что написал свою первую в жизни эротическую сцену в считаные дни после премьеры.

Помимо любви к недосягаемой женщине, у Кайло и Бена было много общего. Как и Кайло, Бен был высоким, темноволосым и по-настоящему эмоциональным. У обоих были детские травмы, от которых, может, уже и не оправиться. Как Кайло, он был… одинок.

Поэтому Бен изливал свои одиночество и тоску на страницах фанфиков, написав десятки историй, в которых Кайло действительно заполучал девушку своей мечты. В последней – и самой популярной – работе он наконец осмелился воплотить в жизнь свою самую сокровенную фантазию: как Рей говорит ему словами и телом, что он хороший и заслуживает быть любимым.

Наверное, информация об его альтер-эго как-то просочилась, потому что именно этот фанфик Роуз заставила его прочитать вслух.

Он колотил по кровати снова и снова. Больше никаких фанфиков, никаких съёмок на YouTube с Рей и стремлений к тому, чего у него никогда не будет.

Бен одинок, и так будет всегда.

***

Спустя полчаса в его дверь постучали.

Бен застонал и отвернулся лицом к стене. Если это не апокалипсис, он не сдвинется с места.

После минуты тишины стук раздался снова, на этот раз более настойчивый.

– Уходите! – крикнул Бен. Он знал от По, на которого кричал не раз, что его было прекрасно слышно за дверью. Однушка Бена была маленькой, а стены – тонкими.

– Нет! – послышался в ответ твёрдый женский голос.

Бен замер. По одному слову трудно было понять, есть ли акцент, но неужели это…

– Бен, выходи, – крикнула она, и да, это была Рей.

– Блять, – он закрыл руками лицо. День становился всё хуже и хуже.

Снова стук.

– Я никуда не уйду.

Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось говорить с Рей о его срыве, но он знал по опыту, что от задуманного её не удержать, а соседи скоро начнут жаловаться. Со стоном скатившись с кровати, Бен направился к двери, будто к виселице.

Стоило увидеть Рей на пороге, как у него в груди, как всегда, кольнуло от тоски. Она была так прекрасна, каштановые волосы мягкими волнами ниспадали на плечи, а стройную фигуру облегало белое платье, делая её похожей на ангела. Глаза Рей были широко распахнуты, она покусывала пухлую нижнюю губу.

– Привет, – сказал он. Голос казался хриплым, поэтому Бен прочистил горло и попытался снова. – Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Можно зайти? – сейчас она выглядела такой милой, будто не кричала на него пару секунд назад. Отчасти из-за этой её черты Бену нравилось с ней спорить: она могла быстро превратиться из милой девушки в немного устрашающую.

Бен вздохнул и отошёл в сторону, придержав для неё дверь. Войдя, Рей задела плечом его грудь, и он вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения.

Она остановилась посреди гостиной и повернулась к нему лицом, уперев руки в бока.

– Ну и что это было? – спросила Рей.

Он закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

– Ты о чём? – уточнил Бен в неудачной попытке оттянуть предстоящий мучительный разговор.

Рей закатила глаза.

– О твоей небольшой тираде, после которой ты вылетел за дверь.

– Это была не тирада.

– А что это тогда было, обличительная речь?

– Я бы назвал это вполне адекватной реакцией на то, что меня заставили развлекать Роуз! – он подхватил её настрой и начал спорить – с Рей легко было увлечься подстёбываниями друг над другом. Может, ему удастся рассердить её, тогда она уйдёт, не успев задуматься всерьёз, почему он так расстроился…

– Ты был не против прочесть большую часть, – сказала она.

– О нет, я был.

– Да, но именно последний отрывок тебя очень расстроил, – Рей подошла к нему, широко распахнув карие глаза от беспокойства. – Что случилось? Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил о… желании чего-то, что никогда не заполучить?

– Ничего, – он отвернулся, не в силах сказать такую вопиющую ложь, глядя Рей в глаза. – Я просто устал.

– Лжец.

Он застонал.

– Рей, просто забудь.

– Нет, – её рука нежно опустилась Бену на плечо, и он вздрогнул от прикосновения. – Посмотри на меня, – её голос смягчился. – Пожалуйста.

Не в силах сопротивляться, Бен медленно повернулся и посмотрел на стоявшую в футе от него Рей. Её рука соскользнула с плеча Бена на грудь, коснувшись бешено колотящегося сердца.

– Бен, – мягко сказала она, шагнув ещё ближе. – То, что ты сказал Роуз… казалось, будто ты говорил о нас. Что ты… желаешь большего.

Он сделал последнюю отчаянную попытку отмахнуться.

– Она заменила имена персонажей на наши. Конечно, прозвучало так, будто я говорил о нас.

– Значит… это было не о нас? – Рей пристально на него смотрела, скользя взглядом по лицу, будто в ожидании малейшей реакции.

Бен заставил себя усмехнуться.

– Конечно, нет. Мы просто друзья. Само собой.

– А… – плечи Рей опустились, и она отвернулась. – Ладно. Тогда… тогда я, наверное, пойду, – она отняла руку от груди Бена и обошла его, направляясь к двери.

Стоп. Это… не та реакция, которой он ожидал. Бен думал, она с облегчением вздохнёт или, может, рассмеётся. Но Рей выглядела почти… разочарованной?

Инстинкты сработали быстрее, чем мозг полностью осознал происходящее. Бен стремительно схватил её за руку.

– Постой.

– Слушай, ты выразился предельно ясно, – сказала Рей, глядя на что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на него. – Я тебя не интересую. Поэтому, правильнее уйти, так будет лучше для нас обоих.

Он отважно пытался подобрать хоть какие-то слова, которые смогли бы выразить полную, сложную мешанину его чувств. Рот беспомощно открывался и закрывался, как у рыбки.

Рей вздохнула и попыталась вытянуть у него свою руку.

– Бен, ну перестань.

И поскольку связных слов у него не нашлось, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди при мысли, что Рей может испытывать к нему хоть толику того, что испытывает к ней он, Бен Соло совершил очень храбрый и очень глупый поступок.

Он её поцеловал.

Поцелуй не был изящным. Нос Бена врезался ей в щёку, пришлось сгорбиться, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте. Рей взвизгнула. Она не целовала его в ответ, поэтому Бен попытался отстраниться, но Рей тут же схватила его за голову и потянула обратно. Рот приоткрылся, язык коснулся его губ, чтобы попробовать на вкус, и о да, это действительно происходило.

Он целовался с Рей. Она целовалась с ним.

Бен выдохнул ей в рот и обнял. Она идеально умещалась в его объятиях, как он всегда и представлял. Рей встала на цыпочки, прижалась к телу Бена своим и почти растворилась в его руках. Он целовал её страстно, с наслаждением упиваясь каждой жаркой секундой. Бен начал посасывать её нижнюю губу и затем проник языком ей в рот. Когда Рей застонала и открылась ему навстречу, Бена охватил трепет: он чувствовал себя взбудораженным, живым.

– Бен, – выдохнула Рей, когда он остановился, чтобы вздохнуть. – Господи, Бен…

Он изучал её прекрасное лицо, рассматривал раскрасневшиеся щёки и большие чёрные зрачки. Как и Бен, она тяжело дышала. Он подумал, будет ли биться под его губами её пульс, когда он начнёт целовать её гладкую изящную шею.

Бен уже наклонился, чтобы сделать это, но Рей приложила палец к его губам.

– Подожди, – шепнула она, задыхаясь.

Бен замер. Сердце заходилось в груди, а от смеси возбуждения и нервов уже подкашивались колени.

– В чём дело? – он прихватил губами её палец.

Рей вздрогнула.

– Так значит… я тебе нравлюсь?

Бен уставился на неё. Она сейчас серьёзно?

– Рей, конечно, ты мне нравишься. Ты просто великолепная: умная, весёлая и… – не в силах сдержаться, он наклонился и поцеловал её в шею, лизнув сладко-солёную кожу. – Как ты могла сомневаться? – прошептал Бен.

Рей запустила пальцы в его волосы и склонила голову на бок, позволяя ему целовать по изгибу дальше.

– Потому что… потому что ты никогда не вёл себя так, будто хотел меня.

– О, я тебя хотел, – сказал он, посасывая кожу у пульса. Рей застонала и подалась навстречу, прижимаясь к его груди своей. – Я всегда тебя хотел.

– Тогда почему… – она замолкла и снова застонала, когда Бен поцеловал ниже. – Почему ты ничего не сказал?

– Потому что боялся, что чувства не взаимны? – это взрывало ему мозг. Рей была почти ангелом во плоти, хоть и довольно воинственным, а Бен – задумчивым, неуклюжим и странным на вид субъектом. Обычно он либо навязывался, либо ничего не значил для других людей.

Рей легонько потянула его за волосы, и Бен застонал от удовольствия, следуя бессловесной просьбе поднять голову и посмотреть на неё. Она смотрела на Бена большими серьёзными глазами, и у него внутри всё снова сжалось. Он мог рассмотреть каждую крапинку на её радужках.

– Бен, ты удивительный, – сказала она. – Я без ума от тебя с нашей первой встречи.

– Правда? – Бен снова почувствовал, что весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Рей была здесь, в его объятиях, и говорила, что всегда испытывала к нему чувства. Это было его самой заветной мечтой, и каким-то магическим образом она стала реальностью.

– Конечно, – Рей поцеловала его и снова отстранилась. – А теперь давай поговорим о фанфике.

Бен застонал.

– Это обязательно? Может, просто займёмся сексом?

Она закусила губу и усмехнулась.

– Бен, я надеюсь на нечто большее, чем просто секс, но сначала давай поговорим.

У него уже привстал от одних только поцелуев, но при этих её словах кровь прилила к члену настолько быстро, что это наверняка нанесёт вред здоровью. Бен издал невнятный звук, который примерно переводился как: _«Ты серьёзно? Блять, у меня член колом стоит, давай займёмся любовью, ну пожалуйста»._

Рей сделала шаг назад, и Бен заставил себя ослабить хватку, пусть ему и хотелось прижать её к себе и никогда не отпускать. Она взяла его за руку и потащила за собой в спальню.

– Чёрт подери, – прошептал он, когда Рей подвела его к кровати. Это и впрямь происходит?

– Сядь, – сказала она, надавливая ладонями на плечи. Бен повиновался и сел на край матраса, а Рей забралась на него сверху, оседлав колени и обняв за шею. Из-за позы она ненароком потёрлась о затвердевший член, и Бен застонал; руки легли ей на бёдра, чтобы удержать на месте. – А теперь, – продолжила Рей с озорным блеском в глазах, – расскажешь мне, что было не так с тем последним фанфиком?

О боже. Бен не хотел ей рассказывать, но также ему хотелось заняться с ней сексом, поэтому он пришёл к выводу, что согласен проиграть своим животным инстинктам. Бен готов был сделать всё, лишь бы она поскорее разделась и легла с ним в постель; к тому же Рей умела быть очень настойчивой, когда хотела разузнать какую-нибудь информацию, поэтому он знал, что сопротивление бесполезно.

Он прочистил горло.

– Проблема была в том… что его написал я.

Рей вскинула брови.

– Правда! Господи, он был отличным!

Бен ждал осуждения, но казалось, Рей… в восторге?

– Ты не считаешь меня придурком? – спросил он.

– За что? За написание эротических фанфиков по «Космическим битвам»? – она пожала плечами. – Это только заводит меня ещё больше.

Он издал невнятный стон и сжал её бёдра крепче.

– Я читаю фанфики, – продолжила Рей, – и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы читать или писать их, – её глаза округлились. – Он у тебя не один? Можно почитать?

– Наверное… – Бен не был уверен, что готов выложить ей весь список, но сейчас боялся сказать хоть что-то, что поставит под угрозу предстоящий секс. – Теперь можно тебя поцеловать?

– Почти, – Рей провела кончиком пальца по его губам. – Ты смущался, что написал тот текст?

– Думаю, да, – он почувствовал, как щёки и кончики ушей покраснели. Бен действительно не хотел, чтобы она вникала в это слишком глубоко.

Пристальный взгляд Рей заставил его нервничать.

– Ты хоть иногда думаешь о нас, когда пишешь?

– Блять, – он закрыл глаза и поборол желание наброситься на неё. – Естественно.

– Да? – казалось, она рада, поэтому Бен рискнул открыть глаза и снова взглянул на неё. Рей улыбалась, такая солнечная и взволнованная, а от её радостного переминания у него на коленях Бен зашипел. – Я тоже думаю о тебе, – сказала она, – когда читаю фанфики по «Космическим битвам». Мы вправду очень похожи на персонажей.

– Считаешь? – Бен был счастлив, что она тоже так думала.

– И конечно, когда мастурбирую, я думаю только о тебе.

Бен чуть не задохнулся от её беззаботного признания.

– Ого…

– А ты думаешь обо мне? – Рей с её широко распахнутыми глазами выглядела настолько невинной, что сложно было поверить, _о чём_ она его сейчас спрашивала.

– Эм… когда я?.. – Бен не мог заставить себя произнести это слово.

– Когда ты мастурбируешь, – она поиграла с волосами на его затылке. – Надеюсь, думаешь обо мне.

– Да, – прохрипел он, сгорая одновременно от похоти и смущения. – Я думаю о тебе.

– И что конкретно ты себе представляешь? – Рей снова пошевелилась у него на коленях, на этот раз намеренно медленно провела киской по напряжённому члену.

Бен глухо зарычал и провёл руками вниз и вверх по её телу.

– Представляю, как целую тебя, – сказал он, прижимаясь губами к её шее. – Трогаю, – обхватил ладонями, касаясь большими пальцами груди. – Облизываю, – он неторопливо провёл языком по ключице.

Рей издала тихий, жалобный стон.

– Я этого хочу, – ответила она. – Боже, умоляю, Бен, я так этого хочу.

Он подхватил её за зад и выпрямился, тут же развернувшись и уложив на постель. Рей подползла к изголовью, легла на подушку и протянула к нему руки, раздвинув бёдра.

– Иди сюда, мой красавчик, – промурлыкала она.

Бен навис сверху, начал осыпать поцелуями лицо и шею, желая попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм её кожи. Добравшись до выреза белого платья, он скользнул языком под ткань и лизнул нежную округлость груди.

Рей извивалась под ним.

– Долой, – сказала она, затаив дыхание. Когда Бен попытался с неё слезть, Рей схватила его за торс. – Нет. Платье долой, – она перевернулась на живот, показывая длинную золотую молнию сзади.

Удерживаясь на одной руке, другой Бен начал спускать молнию. Когда оказалось, что на Рей нет лифчика, с его губ сорвался вздох; Бен наклонился и поцеловал обнажённую кожу, касаясь губами всё ниже, до самой поясницы.

Ему пришлось встать на колени, чтобы расстегнуть до конца, до потрясающей задницы. Бен оценивающе провёл пальцем под тканью белых кружевных трусиков.

– Ты великолепна, – прошептал он.

Рей легла на спину, освободилась от лямок и спустила платье вниз.

– Помоги, – пришлось попросить, когда Бен тупо уставился на её изящную грудь с маленькими розовыми сосками.

Он помог стянуть платье, с каждым дюймом его руки дрожали всё больше. Балетки она скинула ещё в гостиной, поэтому теперь на ней остались только трусики. Рей была высокой и стройной, великолепно сложенной и невероятно подтянутой. Его взгляд скользнул по чётко очерченному животу, широким бёдрам и остановился на клочке белой ткани между ног. Трусики плотно облегали её нежные очертания, которые он так хотел накрыть своим ртом.

Бен уже наклонился, но она с трудом приподнялась и остановила его.

– Моя очередь тебя раздевать, – сказала Рей.

Она схватила его за плечи и повалила на кровать, и Бен охотно повиновался, уложив голову на подушку. Рей одобрительно хмыкнула, затем взялась за край его чёрного свитера и потянула вверх; Бен помог ей снять его, за свитером последовала чёрная футболка.

Рей закусила губу, жадно рассматривая его торс.

– Ого, ты такой мускулистый.

Он не сдержался и поиграл мышцами, желая впечатлить. Бен много времени проводил в тренажёрном зале, оттачивая тело – стараясь компенсировать недостатки странного на вид лица, – и было приятно ощущать на себе её голодный взгляд.

Внезапно она посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Бен, ты красавчик, я говорила всерьёз, – её руки скользнули вдоль торса, к пуговице тёмных джинсов. – Самый красивый мужчина на свете.

Он усмехнулся.

– Ага, конечно.

Рей нахмурилась.

– Думаешь, я обманываю?

– Нет, – ответил Бен, изо всех сил стараясь выдать хоть что-то в ответ, пока её пальцы теребили молнию на ширинке. – Хотя, может, у тебя зрение минус десять.

Она фыркнула и покачала головой, спуская молнию.

– Ты, – начала Рей, проводя пальцем от его пупка по волосам ниже, – самый настоящий деликатес, Бен Соло.

Пальцы нырнули под резинку боксеров, и Бен приподнялся, позволяя Рей стянуть трусы вместе с джинсами вниз. Она сняла их и отбросила в сторону, туда же полетели и его носки. Затем Рей встала на колени и взглянула на Бена.

Его грудь высоко вздымалась. Он был полностью обнажён, а Рей внимательно рассматривала каждый дюйм его тела. Взгляд надолго задержался на члене, и Бен напряг мышцы, заставив его качнуться в сторону Рей.

Она ухмыльнулась.

– Идеально, – выдохнула Рей, поглаживая кончиком пальца головку. Бен застонал, когда она сняла прозрачную каплю и поднесла к губам. С наслаждением слизав, Рей посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. – Ты идеален, Бен.

Он смущённо закряхтел от слов, будто вырванных из его фантазий.

– Я…

– Такой красивый, – перебила Рей, обвив ладонью член и медленно двигая вверх и вниз. – И умный. Твой ум поражает. Я обожаю тебя слушать, иногда даже делаю вид, что не согласна, просто чтобы услышать твои доводы.

– Рей, – вздохнул он, бёдра подрагивали от её касаний. – Поверить не могу.

– Придётся, – сказала она и отодвинулась, чтобы обвести языком головку. – Ты так хорош, Бен. Лучший мужчина, которого я знаю. Скоро я покажу тебе, насколько ты идеален, – обхватив член губами, она скользнула ниже, вбирая его в свой горячий влажный рот.

Он не сдержал вскрик и запустил пальцы Рей в волосы, поглаживая, пока она поднималась и опускалась по его длине.

– Рей, ты идеальна, – сказал Бен, выдавливая из себя слова между вздохами. – Сладкая и горячая. Чёрт, самая любимая на свете.

Она удовлетворённо хмыкнула, затем отпустила, причмокнув и улыбнувшись.

– Спасибо, милый, но не думай, что это была последняя похвала.

– О боже, – он пытался оставаться в здравом уме и не двигать бёдрами, когда она глубоко взяла в рот снова, обвив пальцами у основания. Рей не давала ему думать, и он с трудом подбирал слова. – Ты говоришь это из-за фика?

– Отчасти, – ответила она, оторвавшись, чтобы вздохнуть. – Хочу делать так, как тебе нравится. Но я действительно говорю, как думаю, и ты бы всё равно от меня это услышал, – Рей провела языком вдоль пульсирующей вены на члене. – Ты хорош, и ты мой.

– Не знаю насчёт хорошего, – выдохнул он, – но я твой, – кончик языка скользнул в отверстие на головке, и Бен заёрзал. – Весь твой, Рей.

Она улыбнулась ему.

– И член у тебя огромный, – добавила Рей, – это приятный бонус ко всем твоим удивительным качествам. Скорее бы ощутить тебя внутри.

Продолжи она в том же духе, и Бен бы облажался. Он осторожно потянул её за волосы, не давая заглотить снова.

– Я не… я сейчас…

– Кончишь? – спросила она с озорной улыбкой. – Нет, это нам пока не нужно, – Рей сняла трусики, подползла по его телу вверх и упёрлась коленями по обе стороны от его головы. – И раз ты постоянно пытаешься разубедить меня, что не самый идеальный мужчина на свете, думаю, придётся найти способ заставить тебя заткнуться и молча слушать похвалы.

Бен едва понимал, о чём она говорила. Его взгляд был прикован к влажной и блестящей розовой киске перед его лицом. Он схватил Рей за бёдра, направил к своему рту и застонал, едва попробовав её на вкус. Она была терпкой и немного сладкой, и он погрузил язык глубже, желая заполучить как можно больше.

Рей всхлипнула и легонько потёрлась о его губы. Бена это не устраивало: к чёрту, он хотел, чтобы Рей его душила. Он притянул её ближе, целуя так глубоко и крепко, как только мог, посасывая складочки и проводя языком по каждому её сантиметру.

Резко упёршись рукой в стену над изголовьем кровати, Рей ахнула.

– Так хорошо, – выдохнула она, прижимаясь к его лицу, пока он ласкал клитор. Когда Бен прижался к нему носом, погрузив язык максимально глубоко, Рей громко вскрикнула. – Ты великолепен, – похвалила она, двигая бёдрами. – Самый лучший, мой идеальный мужчина.

Он застонал и прижался губами сильнее, его бёдра неконтролируемо подрагивали.

– Хотела бы я, чтобы ты видел себя таким, каким вижу тебя я, – продолжила Рей. – Ты хорош, и у меня болит сердце от осознания, что ты мне не веришь. Поэтому я буду повторять тебе это снова и снова, пока ты не поймёшь: ты хорош, Бен. И… о боже, ты невероятный, – она задыхалась, слова путались. – Скорее бы оседлать тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты засадил мне свой толстый член поглубже. Хочу скакать на нём, пока ты не выдержишь и не кончишь внутрь. Хочу показать, как сильно я тебя обожаю, – она запустила пальцы в его волосы и сжала, прижимаясь к лицу крепче.

Бен едва мог дышать, но это было не так уж и важно. У него кружилась голова от удовольствия, он был опьянён её вкусом, терял рассудок от её слов. Рей было на него не плевать. Она его хотела. Как он мог сомневаться, если сейчас слизывал доказательства её желания?

– Да, там, – простонала Рей, когда он начал посасывать клитор и обводить его языком. – Да, ты так хорош, я вот-вот… – она протяжно застонала, киска запульсировала у его губ. Бен прижимал её к лицу, почти рыча, опустошая до последней капли удовольствия.

Наконец Рей оторвалась от его лица и легла, ошарашено глядя на него сверху.

– О боже, – она ахнула, сползла ниже и положила голову ему на грудь, обнимая. Рей охватила лёгкая дрожь, Бен погладил её изящную спину одной рукой, вытерев своё лицо другой. – Это было потрясающе, – пробормотала она.

Бен не мог перестать улыбаться.

– Спасибо.

Она на него посмотрела.

– За что? Это из-за тебя мне снесло крышу. Какой же ты всё-таки замечательный, даже нелепо.

Его щёки пылали, а в животе всё сжалось от комплимента, но он не мог перестать улыбаться.

– Тебе необязательно всё это говорить, – сказал Бен. – Ну, кинк на похвалу.

Рей подтянулась выше и крепко его поцеловала, не обращая внимания на собственный вкус на его губах.

– Знаю, что необязательно, – ответила она, наконец оторвавшись. Её взгляд был нежен, а губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. – Но я хочу, потому что это правда. Так что хватит противиться, просто дай мне любить тебя.

Бен в ту же секунду забыл, как дышать. Он смотрел на неё вытаращенными глазами. Неужели Рей только что сказала…

Спустя секунду осознала и она.

– Вот блин, – сказала Рей, накрыв рот ладонью. И тут же хихикнула. – Не хотела вот так это говорить. Не сейчас. Но уже поздно, – она глубоко вздохнула и решительно на него посмотрела: он любил это её выражение лица. Обычно Рей спорила, глядя именно так, и этот взгляд отображал воинственность, присущую её душе. – Бен, я люблю тебя. И я знаю, что до сегодняшнего дня мы были просто друзьями, но любовь крепла давно. Если я ставлю тебя в дурацкое положение, ты не обязан…

Он заключил её лицо в ладони и прижал к себе, целуя так крепко и страстно, как только мог. Отпустив, Бен увидел её ошеломлённое лицо и сказал:

– Я тоже люблю тебя.

Рей взвизгнула и уткнулась носом ему в шею, целуя повсюду, куда могла дотянуться.

– Мне так неловко и одновременно радостно, – шёпотом призналась она. – Мы сошли с ума, и мне это нравится.

– Я тоже, – Бен схватил её и легонько подтянул ниже, к своему паху. Рей положила руки ему на грудь и начала двигать бёдрами, пока член не оказался зажат между их телами. От невероятного влажного скольжения Бен закусил губу, стараясь не заскулить и не опозориться.

– Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас, – сказала Рей, снова о него потираясь. – У тебя есть презерватив?

– Да, – удерживая её на месте, Бен потянулся к ящику тумбочки, достал оттуда презерватив, порвал упаковку зубами и надел его.

Он взял член и направил к её нежному податливому входу. Их глаза встретились; Рей начала медленно опускаться. Она была настолько узкой, что Бен резко выдохнул, едва она опустилась на его член полностью. Вцепившись ему в грудь, Рей сжалась на нем, посылая сквозь его тело крошечные импульсы наслаждения.

– Ого, – сказала она. – Он у тебя действительно огромный.

Бен не смог сдержать самодовольной ухмылки, уж по этой части он не чувствовал неуверенности. Он осторожно прижался к ней, и Рей ахнула.

– Милая, нужно подождать? – спросил Бен.

Рей покачала головой и встала на колени, приподнялась наполовину и опустилась снова.

– О-ох, как хорошо, – она продолжила медленно двигаться, снова и снова.

Бен схватил её за бёдра и начал двигаться вместе с ней, приподнимаясь ей навстречу и погружаясь так глубоко, как только мог. Это было… за гранью его воображения. Ни одна возбуждённая фантазия не могла соперничать с реальностью, в которой Рей сидела на нём сверху, методично трахая. Почувствовав нарастающее напряжение, Бен начал потирать ей клитор, в такт движениям.

– Да, – воскликнула Рей, запрокинув голову. – Бен, да, ты такой…

Он глухо зарычал и вошёл в неё жёстче, заставив резко вздохнуть.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Бен, их медленный ритм стал более грубым. Рей впилась пальцами в его грудь, он – крепко сжал её задницу. Они присваивали друг друга себе, и не только физически. Прерывистые вздохи и постоянный зрительный контакт говорили о страсти, которую описать невозможно.

– Бен, боже, – выдохнула она, двигая бёдрами всё быстрее и жёстче.

Их тела ударялись друг о друга, грубые волоски Бена намокли, и от осознания, что настолько её возбуждает, он едва не потерял над собой контроль. Бену хотелось прижать Рей к груди и быстро, грубо её оттрахать, чтобы поскорее кончить.

– Так хорошо, – простонала Рей, приближаясь к пику. – Ты идеальный, я так тебя люб… – она закричала, рухнув ему на грудь и вжавшись лицом в шею, пока киска неконтролируемо сжималась вокруг него.

Обняв, Бен вошёл в неё так быстро и жёстко, как хотел. Напряжение в его члене нарастало и нарастало… и внезапно спало, когда Бена накрыл неистовый оргазм. Он тоже застонал, изливаясь в презерватив.

Они перекатились на бок, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, мокрые от пота. Бен тяжело дышал, чувствуя биение собственного пульса на шее. Он ощущал тепло и усталость, сознание готово было отключиться.

Рей вздохнула и уткнулась носом в его плечо.

– Это было потрясающе, – пробормотала она.

– Да, – он был слишком вымотан и не в состоянии составлять связные предложения. – Вау.

Когда дыхание выровнялось, Рей подняла голову и посмотрела на него, подперев подбородок ладонями.

– Ну что, – начала она с хитрой улыбкой.

– Что? – он убрал с её щеки прядь волос, поражаясь, насколько ему повезло. Рей и впрямь была ангелом – похотливым ангелом, определённо – и Бен не мог поверить, что она лежит обнажённая в его постели и улыбается ему.

– Кажется, по итогу чтение эротических фанфиков вслух было не такой уж дурацкой идеей.

Бен рассмеялся и закатил глаза.

– Ладно, может, и так.

– Скажешь об этом Роуз, – её улыбка смягчилась. – Знаешь, она за тебя волновалась. Когда ты ушёл.

– Да чёрт, это она во всём виновата, – пробормотал Бен. Но Рей выжидающе на него смотрела, поэтому он сдался. – Ладно, ладно. Если так подумать, наверное, мне стоит послать ей открытку с благодарностью.

– Мне тоже, – Рей снова прижалась щекой к его груди, очерчивая узоры кончиком пальца. – Ты хороший человек, Бен Соло, – прошептала она. – И я буду повторять тебе это каждый день, пока ты наконец мне не поверишь.

У него сердце защемило – так радостно стало на душе.

– Хорошо, – шепнул он в ответ, поглаживая её по волосам. – Но только если и ты разрешишь каждый день говорить, насколько ты потрясающая.

Рей вздохнула и прижалась к нему крепче.

– Договорились.


End file.
